


One of Those Days

by otapocalypse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: Keith and Shiro give Kuron the love he deserves





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imagines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines/gifts).



> A major thanks and a Happy Birthday to imagines, who's been an extraordinary friend in both fandom and life <3

It was just going to be one of those days. One of those days where he couldn't bring himself to get out of bed, much less drag himself up to a sitting position and gaze around the room. Kuron could feel, from the heat on his back and the brightness creeping in past his firmly shut eyes, that he'd slept late, much later than he would normally, and the sun had crept into the room, poking and prodding him, up, up! It seemed to say. It was going to be a lovely day.

And he was going to be here.

By some work of miraculous Altean magic, Allura had somehow managed to save both himself and Shiro out there in the cold, dark, endless recesses of space. Kuron wasn't entirely sure how she did it, or how they'd even found his body- that of another clone's- floating out there after the destruction of the moon he'd led Keith to, and he wasn't about to ask for more details than he'd been given. He could see the pain and fear on the princess’ face after she'd told him he and Shiro both possessed their own clone's bodies now, as well as being aware of every memory shared between them. 

It was truly miraculous, his second chance at life- and here he was, wasting it. Kuron knew he should be grateful, ecstatic, on top of the world, for such a thing to have worked in the first place- to even exist- and yet, he wasn't. A heavy, painful feeling in his chest kept him anchored where he was, the desire to simply go back to sleep keeping his eyes shut, then, when he was unsuccessful, kept them scrunched tightly as he tried to block out the rising sun. It wasn't the first time this had happened. He'd just believed coming to Earth would make things better.

It was a truly beautiful planet- after rescuing him, the team had talked endlessly about their home planet, relaying the events of their battle with Sendak, describing the devastation of the former beauty and the triumph of their efforts to rebuild. He'd been eager to see, and for the first few days, excitement had seized him like a claw, until he was almost manic, exploring everything with his eyes, his ears, his one remaining arm.

That it had all led to this, was a bit disappointing.

A knock at the door startled him out of his wallowing, if just for a second, and he glanced up to see Keith padding in, silent footed and with a questioning look on his face- Kuron had forgotten. He'd practically begged Shiro and Keith to take him to the old shack out in the desert today, and he simply hadn't shown up.

Wilting, wishing he could sink straight through the floor and out of sight, Kuron closed his eyes again, brow furrowed painfully as he felt the bed dip below Keith's weight, the Black Paladin sitting beside him and reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Look, I'm sorry.” Kuron was, unsurprisingly, the first to speak. “I don't think I'm up for anything right now. The two of you should just-”

“If you say 'go without you’, I will kick your ass right out of this bed.” Keith spoke, soft and loving, and Kuron knew he'd never do such a thing- Keith had a reputation to protect, however, and so he graciously obeyed, snapping his jaw shut with a click and leading to an amused look from Keith. After a moment, Kuron sighed and let his eyes slip closed again.

“I don't know what's wrong. It doesn't make sense.”

“I do.” Keith murmured, his thumb digging circles into Kuron's shoulder, “And maybe it doesn't. But what matters is I know how to fix it.” Kuron snorted.

“Do you now?”

Keith was already nodding.

“We can hang out here today. Just let me call Shiro over-”

Kuron was immediately scrambling up at that, gripping the arm that held Keith's communicator with his own, and earning only a puzzled look staring back into his own wild gaze. It was a few moments before he managed to articulate his thoughts.

“Please- I don't… want him to see me like this…” Kuron finally admitted in a small voice, releasing Keith's arm and looking down. Keith set down his communicator and turned, taking Kuron's hand in both his own.

“But do you want to see him when you're like this?”

Kuron startled, before slowly glancing to the side, thoughtful, before his eyes slowly dragged back to Keith's, and he nodded

-

“Okay, I brought what you asked, now you owe me an explanation.” Shiro huffed good-naturedly as he strode into the room minutes later. Keith looked up from where he was wrapped fully in Kuron; the clone having gone like and resting his head on Keith's shoulder, while the savior of the universe lightly stroked over his scalp, murmuring soft, mindless affirmations in his ear. Both had looked up upon his entrance, Keith’s gaze warm, Kuron's rather sleepy.

“What'd you ask him to bring..?” The clone mumbled, dashing a hand over his face.

“A game, and your favorite foods.” Keith answered, standing to help Shiro with the bag he'd brought. Kuron, a bit closer to himself now, leaned back on his arms and tilted his head, trying to see around the two of them as they took items out, piled them on a nearby side table.

“How do you know my favorite foods? I've only been here for three days.”

“You're his clone.” He muttered, indicating Shiro. There'd been no beating around the bush between the three of them; once Shiro and Keith had learned Kuron was more than proud of being Shiro's clone- 'better yours than anyone else's’, he'd said- they'd stopped tiptoeing around him all the time, a fact he was forever grateful for. “I figured you had his taste buds. Guess we'll see, won't we?”

It didn't take long for them to realize, cloning didn't exactly work that way. Shiro and Keith each cuddled close to their boyfriend, one on either side, pressing close and sharing body heat, and took turns feeding bits of fruit, bread, and sweets to Kuron, watching as his face lit up in delight or screwed tight in disgust. One particular culprit, a spoonful of dark chocolate mousse they'd snagged from Iverson's office, also happened to be a favorite of Shiro's, who snorted in disbelief as Kuron immediately grimaced, making a show of chugging from the bottle of water they'd brought.

“Seriously?” Shiro muttered, mocking exasperation. “Your palate is terrible.” Kuron only continued sputtering, Keith watching their antics with an amused, loving look in his eyes.

“It's the texture-” Kuron complained, but Shiro wouldn't hear it, leading to Keith eventually stuffing food playfully into the man's mouth, and definitely not starting a mini food fight in the dorm the Garrison had so graciously given them.

Eventually, they cleaned up, and Shiro brought out the video game he'd borrowed from Lance- not Monsters and Mana, much to Kuron's disappointment, but he figured it simply wouldn't be worth it without Coran to lead the show in that charming way of his. Instead, the three of them got the system set up- a long, and painstaking process, during which Kuron got to watch as his two closest loved ones sat on the floor, surrounded by wires and electronic parts, and wearing the most adorably confused expressions he had ever seen.

Rather than help, he sat back, rather satisfied with the show, and wrapping himself in blankets until only his eyes were visible- he couldn't miss the spectacle, after all.

Finally, a controller was shoved into his hand, and Shiro and Keith settled back down around him, watching as the opening scene of the game played on the screen.

“What even is this?” Kuron finally asked, as the dialogue dragged on.

“Similar to Monsters and Mana.” Shiro was the one to answer, still nibbling on chocolates and fruit. “You choose a race and class, and then ignore the main quest to do whatever you want.” Kuron grinned brightly at that.

“Awesome.”

It wasn't much longer before he was brought to the character creation screen, and Keith's eyes slowly began to drift shut as Kuron seemed to insist on clicking slowly through every option available to him.

“Oh, come on.” Keith teased lightly. He'd begun running his nails over Kuron's spine, hindered only by the ridiculous blanket taco he'd turned himself into. “We all know you're gonna be a Paladin.”

“And we all know you're gonna be a catman.” Kuron fired back, a smirk curling his lips. Keith dug his nails in a little harder.

“Don't push it, pretty boy.”

Kuron flushed a light rosy color at that, finally ending the suspense and choosing a Paladin. A little snicker from Keith could be heard, and they were off on another adventure, with occasional input from both Keith, “You should punch that guy, he's a dick,” and Shiro, “That lady lost her goat, you've gotta help her.”

Kuron rarely listened to either of them, instead simply chuckling at their suggestions and continuing on as he wished. Eventually, the blankets came down around his waist as he played, and Shiro began slipping him chocolates, occasionally outright feeding him, and Kuron would catch his fingers, licking or sucking in the split second before Shiro could pull away. He was quick to catch on, and shot dirty looks at his clone, who only grinned back, the picture of innocence.

Keith, though he'd noticed their ridiculous behavior, again, at least attempted to display some manner of dignity, which was why as soon as Kuron emerged from his blanket cocoon, he'd slipped his hand beneath the clone shirt, raking his nails down his spine more than once.

Kuron was the one to speak up.

“I think we are playing each other more than the game at this point.” He said casually.

“Getting off on some chocolates and a back rub?” Keith asked.

“Don't act so innocent-” Kuron broke off with a shudder as Keith raked his nails down his back again. 

“You're not much better.” Shiro rumbled, and Kuron blinked, flooded with warmth at the sound of that tone and realizing he was sorely outnumbered. Both his boyfriends were staring at him with a hooded look in their eyes, and Kuron only had time to gulp before the room spun, and he found himself staring up at the ceiling, the dull view quickly replaced by Shiro's smiling face, then Keith's smirk.

“You up for this?” Keith's fingers were already tracing along his chest, and Kuron let his eyes flutter shut, his head falling back.

“I don't know that I'll be able to reciprocate.” He answered breathily.

“That's alright.” Shiro's voice, warmth and familiarity. “You just sit back and relax, we'll take good care of you.”

Another shiver wracked his frame as Shiro caught Keith's eye, and they leaned towards each other, Keith capturing Shiro's lips in his own and immediately pressing forward, his eyes closed in bliss as he forced the kiss deeper, the smack of lips and Shiro's soft grunting getting to him faster than he'd like to admit. Kuron whined softly when he saw a flash of tongue, and shifted his hips, causing the attention to focus back on him, one of Keith's sly, violet eyes catching his just before he broke the kiss with an obnoxiously wet sound, smirking down at Kuron as Shiro pouted at Keith, his glare going unnoticed. 

It would be a mistake, he soon learned, as Keith and Shiro alike swooped down to drown him in kisses, and he groaned as Shiro affixed lips to his neck, Keith kissing him fully on the lips, bringing a calloused hand to cup his face, tilt his head back, and if he didn't know better, he swore the two were working in tandem to drive him wild; Shiro coaxing rather embarrassing noises from his throat, Keith waiting to swallow them up and steal his breath away.

They were definitely working in tandem, he realized, as they shifted down past his jaw, nibbling and suckling rosy marks into his neck, and only drawing back to tug him free of his shirt when skin turned to fabric. It was here Kuron lost what little control he'd had, letting out a breathy moan as Keith began to squeeze and bite sharply at his chest, kneading the muscle and suckling ever closer to his nipple, the bud already flushed and perked. When Shiro began to do the same on his other side, Kuron let loose another moan, trying to coax them to go faster with a buck of his hips.

He keened as they each closed their lips over a bud at the same time, reaching up to claw at Shiro's hair and back, trying to bring him closer- he only pinned Kuron's arm down, the traitor, and suckled briefly.

“Fuckers,” Kuron managed to spit out, but his flushed face and attempts to writhe free of Shiro's grip considerably weakened the word. It felt like hours before Keith finally headed south, Shiro following soon after, and Kuron clapped his hand over his eyes as he was released from that sweet torture, only to suck in a breath and let it out in a long, low croon as two pairs of lips began to explore his stomach, neither wasting much time now as they worked side by side, moving lower, and Kuron got an idea of what they'd been planning when Keith cupped him, none too gently, through the fabric of his sweats.

“ _Oh_ , oh fuck fuck fuck-” Kuron pushed his head back into the sheets, his breath coming in fast little pants as Keith palmed him, slow and gentle, and Shiro began to toy with the hem of his pants, dark eyes watching him. “Are you sure?” Kuron hissed to Keith, before turning back to Shiro and repeating in a whisper, “Are you sure-?” It was Keith who answered.

“Shhh. We've got you, starshine.” His eyes were nearly glowing, and he abandoned Kuron's cock to instead smooth a palm over his thigh, arousing as it was calming. “If you're comfortable with this, then trust me when I say, we want to make you feel good.” Kuron gave another shudder, the deep and tender voice Keith was using with him simply too much to ignore and, not trusting himself to speak, he nodded, relaxing his legs and letting them fall open, which his boyfriends seemed eager to take as an invitation.

Shiro was quick to tug the sweats off, Kuron lifting his hips in order to help, and Keith was the one to remove his boxers, never once breaking contact, whether he was kissing over Kuron's thighs or palming over his clothed cock again, keeping him worked up, warm and ready. A groan was steadily building in his chest, and when his boxers were finally peeled away, slipped past his ankles, and tossed carelessly aside, it reached its peak, the tension let go in one long, low, guttural noise. 

Laid bare beneath two wolves wasn't the worst way to go, Kuron decided. Their sharp-toothed grins caught at his heart and caused his stomach to drop, just before they were on him, devouring him in a way that, if Keith weren't steadily holding his hips down, Shiro's palm steadying on his stomach, Kuron was sure he would have made things a bit more difficult for them. As it was he couldn't even writhe in their iron grip, his arm falling just above his head as he tilted his chin back and moaned, chest heaving and belly dipping as he sucked in air.

Keith was laving at his cock, drawing his tongue up along the shaft, nuzzling lovingly at his balls, pressing kisses to his head, his face flushed and eyes closed, his lashes dusting his cheeks as they worked and beside him, Shiro was doing the same. Kuron moaned deeply again as they began to move in sync, each working their mouths, open, suckling, up and down the sides of his shaft, one occasionally darting back down to his balls or thighs or pressing a kiss to the tip, their lips coming away slick. 

Kuron didn't miss the way they kept eyeing each other, either, like Keith was only seconds away from giving Shiro the same treatment, and each time he'd manage a growl, before there would be a squeeze at the base of his cock, his head suckled past a pair of willing lips, and Kuron would let his head fall back in defeat, another desperate noise being pushed from his throat.

He had caught them again, and had just opened his mouth to demand an answer, when he got what he was looking for. Keith, rumbling out what could only be described as a purr, began to work his way back up Kuron's shaft, and Shiro did the same. Kuron watched, starstruck, as their lips met at his head, kissing sloppily, and the sight alone was enough to make him arch, his toes curling, as the world went white.

-

 

It hadn't been the end of their ventures, but the end of the day found Kuron clothed yet again, lying blissfully still on his stomach, while Shiro lounged comfortably beside him, Keith sitting with his legs curled in and his fingers crooking and massaging at Kuron's back once more. A drowsy sort of bliss had settled over him, and it came to him that he should say something- his boyfriends had turned the entire day around.

“Uh…” His voice was rough with sleep, but no one seemed to mind much as he continued, “Thank you. Shiro. Keith. I love you both. So much. I know you didn't have to do all that…” There was a brief pause, and he could almost sense than exchanging glances, before a kiss came from each side, planted firmly on his cheeks, and Keith and Shiro each chorused their next words.

“We love you, Kuron.”

He went bright red, face aflame, immediately hiding in the pillows and mumbling back a begrudging request for the dreaded teasing to end, which only earned light-hearted laughter, as the three snuggled closer in the golden light of the sunset pouring in through the window.


End file.
